


His Sins

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean asks for forgiveness of all his sins but one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews make me REALLY happy!~

Forgive my sins, Lord. 

 

Forgive me for those I've hurt. Forgive the choices I've made that have hurt those around me.

 

For those I've failed, for those I've disappointed. 

 

Forgive me for not saving as many as I should have. 

 

Forgive me for all the sins I've committed. 

 

Forgive me all these things.

 

But please, God. Do not forgive my greatest sin. 

 

Do not take it off my soul, even if it blackens it and forces me in to hell. Send me there with no further thought, just please let me have it. 

 

Take away all my failures and sins, but please, God, don't take away my Sammy.


End file.
